Such a system is known, for example, from EP 457 246 B1. To transfer the bed onto the trolley, the latter is brought into a suitable position in relation to the support column. By means of the downward movement of the height adjustment device of the support column, the bed is first lowered, until it lies on the trolley. At the moment of transfer the first coupling elements on the bed are simultaneously in engagement with the second and third coupling elements on the column and on the trolley respectively.